Moi seul, hum
by Silver Rat
Summary: Deidara face à lui-même quelques jours après la mort de Sasori.


**Titre **: Moi seul, hum... (trés évocateur n'est ce pas ?)

**Auteur :** C'est moi uu Silver Rat

**Personnages :**Deidara et Sasori (qui l'eut cru ?)

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages (les deux en loccurance) ne sont pas à moi, bla blah blah, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (èé)

** Notes : **MON PREMIER ONE SHOOT POSTé SUR FFNET ! C'est-y pas merveilleux ? " Bref, remerciement spécial à vous chers lecteurs que n'avaient rien d'autre de mieux à faire... xx

* * *

De ces choses qui sont incomplètes, mon cœur en fait à présent parti. Tout ne me paraît plus que dérisoire, relent d'universalité, et de quotidien insignifiant. 

Je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler ce visage que tu as toi même façonné. Toutes ces années passées, dans la négligence la plus totale.

Tout à désormais changé. Tout ceci n'a plus la moindre importance.

Je regarde ta tête, ton torse, tes bras, tes jambes… Il me semble que tu es encore là. Le seul objet dont je suis venu réellement à posséder.

La force créatrice me permettait seulement de ressentir ce comble, le besoin de détenir et d'arracher ce doute comme un lambeau de peau usée, d'être sur, oui, que ce que je créais était à moi, et à moi seul.

Les minutes passent, et je suis toujours là, allongé sur le dos, à t'observer du coin de l'œil.

La foudre, le pluie et le sang auraient pu s'abattre sans que je n'esquisse le moindre mouvement.

Je ne suis qu'un pantin dont tu as brisé les fils qui le retenaient et l'animaient, l'aimaient et le faisaient souffrir, le tuaient et le faisaient vivre.

Dis moi…. A quoi ça sert, au juste, tout ça, maintenant ?

Evidemment, tu ne réponds pas. Je ne suis que trop habitué à tes silences lourds de reproches.

Tout a disparu , il me semble, en même temps que ta lumière.

C'était cela, finalement, la beauté éphémère que produisait une explosion. Obtenir tout pendant une fraction de seconde, pour la voir disparaître aussi rapidement qu'un météore qui s'embraserait dans un ciel d'un noir d'encre… terriblement dévastateur en somme.

Je finis par me lever d'un mouvement leste, la robe de l'Akatsuki bruissant légerement.

Je me sens vaseux, la tête m'en tourne, le sol semble prêt à se dérober sous mes pieds. Cela aurait peut être était préférable en fait.

J'attrape ton poignet inerte et accroche ton regard vide.

Sasori danna uhm…

Je sers ta tête contre mon torse.

Pourquoi a t il fallu que tu meurs si vite ?

Non tu n'es pas mort, tu es immortel. C'est vrai, je l'avais oublié… encore une fois.

_Je te déteste danna, je te déteste._

Je me mords la langue, seule façon pour moi d'empécher le poison de se propager. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser… non, il est complétement absent. Il n'existe plus, il n'y a qu'un trou noir béant à sa place, un vide sans fond…

_Je n'arrive pas à combler ce manque… la douleur est si forte à présent_.

Dans un élan de rage, ou serait ce de faiblesse, je te frappe au visage. Tu tombes sur le sol dans un bruit sourd de metal, aussi inanimé qu'un oiseau mort dans un paysage mort.

Les nuages rouges se tachent de poussière.

_Je te déteste Danna, je te hais, de toute les fibres de mon corps._

Je te tourne le dos, fixant le mur en planches de bois qui me fait face en lui trouvant un soudain interet.

Tu ne bouges toujours pas, tu es immobile. Tu as toujours été immobile. Pourtant j'entend encore ton coeur palpité, Sasori-sama, alors que tu gis, figé, sur le sol

Je sers les poings et les dessere d'un signe de nervosité croissante.

_Je n'en peux plus._

Enfin, je n'y tient plus et je plonge la main droite dans la sacoche fixée à mes hanches. Je palpe la douceur de l'argile qui m'apaise peu à peu. Je la presse entre mes doigts et laisse agir mon chakra.

Un scorpion… un scorpion d'argile pour le scorpion du sable.

Je sens l'existence frustrante et ephemere de ma création.

Je contrôle la vie et la mort de chacun, serait je un dieu… ? Ou peut être un monstre…

Le scorpion d'argile remonte lentement le long de mon bras, je sens la froideur du materiau contre ma peau.

Je m'accoupis sur le sol et le laisse marcher sur le plancher, libre pour quelques instants.

Je ne me sens pas le cœur de regarder ça… escuse moi Sasori danna… tes pantins ne m'ont jamais plus.

Je pose une main tremblante, hesitante sur la poignet de la porte qui mene au dehors.

Le battant grince legerement sur mon passage, cri sinistre en somme.

Dehors, le vent souffle à n'en plus finir, le sable m'aveugle et je finis par me réfugier en hauteur, sur un rocher de glaise.

Un sourire s'étale sur mon visage, un sourire narquois, presque machiavelique.

_L'immortalité contre l'éphèmere._

La détonation ne se fait plus attendre, le souffle chaud de l'explosion vint éveiller quelque chose en moi qui m'apparaissait s'être eteint.

Tu vois Sasori danna, cette fois tu es bien mort. Il ne reste aucune image de toi, aucun souvenir, plus rien. Tu n'es plus rien danna. Tu as perdu.

Moi seul, posséde encore ton existence.

Moi seul, suis capable de te faire vivre tant que ton souvenir restera dans mon esprit.

Moi seul, danna, tu entends ?

_Moi seul…_

Je lève le poing aux étoiles, les défiants silencieusement.

_Moi seul…_


End file.
